May The Best Warbler Win
by jma123
Summary: Rachel Berry is fed up with McKinley guys. What she realizes is that four blue-blazered singers have their eyes on her. What Warblers have a crush on Rachel? Read to find out. Will Rachel Berry date a Warbler? Possibly. How will they win her over? Read and see. Takes place at Regionals in season 2. I do not own Glee or any characters. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Rachel's POV, regionals, season.2

Finally! Regionals are today and we are the team to beat. Warblers? Going down! Anyone else who can stop me from becoming a star? Buh-bye!

For me, now my life is about three things: glee club, NYADA, and becoming a star. Guys don't fit into the equation. At least not McKinley guys. Puck's a player, Finn's after Quinn, Sam loves Mercedes, Artie wants Brittany, and Mike and Tina are inseparable. No way would I date Karofsky or Azimio or any of those guys. And Jesse and the Vocal Adrenaline jerks? After the Berry omelet? NO WAY! I guess its a brave move for me, being a single teenage girl, but my dreams come before anything.

I do get lonely, but I can deal. I just get sad when seeing Tina and Mike or Kurt and Blaine (when they visit from Dalton) and other sweet romantic couples.

Come on, Rachel, focus! Dreams, star, nyada! Okay, I'm fine now. I wipe the tears off my face, making sure not to smudge my makeup. I check my face in the mirror in the green room, and head out to the stage with the rest of the New Directions.

I do the thing I was born to do…sing. First I share the spotlight with Finn and belt out the high notes to "Dress and Tie" by Charlene Kaye and Darren Criss.

_every night i walked the streets  
never dreaming what could happen  
sad and so lonely  
i saw in the mirror my reflection  
staring back at me  
i thought, will i ever find what i need?_

but i'll wear that dress if you wear the tie  
and baby we'll dance through the night  
cuz no one's got what we've got going  
happiness never held on to me  
until you had me see  
that together we're just better off

Finn starts his part, and I find it hard to fake happiness with him anymore.

oh my heart's been tried  
time and again  
always thought that it was me but  
i see now just how wrong i was  
no, i haven't known you for a lifetime  
but somehow i've never been more sure that you're for me  
baby please  
don't leave, just come and dance with **_me tonight_**

but i'll wear that dress if you wear the tie  
and baby we'll dance through the night  
cuz no one's got what we've got going  
happiness never held on to me  
until you had me see  
that together we're just better off

don't be cruel to me  
oh, i've wanted more  
and i've been wrong before

**_so much learning to lose  
but you're not a day too soon  
so say you feel the same and  
we'll never be lonely anymore_**

**_but i'll wear that dress if you wear the tie  
and baby we'll dance through the night  
cuz no one's got what we've got going  
happiness never held on to me  
until you had me see  
that together we're just better off_**

I manage to make it through the song without slapping Finn for cheating on me and feigning happiness as best I can, everyone swaying in the background. Although several times through the song I see four sets of eyes watching me, four guys in blue blazers.

The crowd goes wild, the spotlight goes out, all of the other New Directions step offstage and I stand, center stage, and hang my head until the light flashes on me. I belt out each lyric, although I am honestly not singing to anyone in particular.

_I hear the ticking of the clock  
I'm lying here the room's pitch dark  
I wonder where you are tonight  
No answer on the telephone  
And the night goes by so very slow  
Oh I hope that it won't end though  
Alone_

Till now I always got by on my own  
I never really cared until I met you  
And now it chills me to the bone  
How do I get you alone  
How do I get you alone  
[ Lyrics from: h/heart/alone_ ]  
You don't know how long I have wanted  
To touch your lips and hold you tight, oh  
You don't know how long I have waited  
And I was gonna tell you tonight  
But the secret is still my own  
And my love for you is still unknown  
Alone

Till now I always got by on my own  
I never really cared until I met you  
And now it chills me to the bone  
How do I get you alone  
How do I get you alone

How do I get you alone  
How do I get you alone

Alone, alone

I am close to breaking down crying by the end of "Alone." And I still catch glimpses of four boys in blazers staring at me. No, the Warblers couldn't possibly like me. Maybe?

I have no time to think. The crowd cheers and whistles, the stage darkens, and I get in place for our final song. The lights flash on,. And our group comes to life.

I start the first verse, joined by everyone on the chorus, Finn takes the second verse, and Mercedes, Santana and Quinn belt the oohs and aahs while Britt and Mike bust some crazy dance moves. I just pray my makeup didn't run from the tears of the last song.

_Uh-huh huh huhhh _  
_Let me tell ya now _  
_Uh-huh _  
_(Mmhhmmm) _

_When I had you to myself _  
_I didn't want you around _  
_Those pretty faces always make you _  
_Stand out in a crowd _  
_But some one picked you from the bunch _  
_One glance was all it took _  
_Now it's much too late for me _  
_To take a second look _

_Oh baby give me one more chance _  
_Won't you please let me _  
_Back in your heart _  
_Oh darlin I was blind to let you go _  
_But now since I see you in his arms _  
_I want you back _  
_Oh I do now _  
_I want you back _  
_Ooh ooh baby _  
_I want you back _  
_Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah _  
_Na na na na _

_Tryin to live without your love _  
_Is one long sleepless night _  
_Let me show you girl _  
_That I know wrong from right _  
_Every street you walk right on _  
_I leave tearstains on the ground _  
_Following the girl _  
_I didn't even want around _  
_Let me tell you now _

_Oh baby all I need is one more chance _  
_(To show you that I love you) _  
_Won't you please let me _  
_(Back in your heart) _  
_Oh darlin I was blind to let you go _  
_(Let you go baby) _  
_But now since _  
_I see you _  
_in his arms _  
_Uh-huh _  
_Ah boo boo boo boo _  
_Ah boo boo boo boo _  
_All I want _  
_Ah boo boo boo boo _  
_All I need _  
_Ah boo boo boo boo _  
_All I want _  
_Ah boo boo boo boo _  
_All I need! _  
_Oh, just one more chance to _  
_Show you that I love you baby, _  
_Baby! _  
_Baby _  
_Baby! _  
_Baby, _  
_Baby! _  
_(I want you back) _  
_Forget what happened then _  
_Let me love you again! _

_ Oh, baby, I was blind to let you goooo! _  
_But now since _  
_I see _  
_YOU _  
_In his arms _  
_(I want you back) _  
_Spare me out this cause _

_And give me what I lost _

_ Oh, baby, I need one more chance _  
_Ha! _  
_I'll tell you that I love you _  
_ Baby _  
_Oh! _  
_Baby _  
_ Oh! _  
_I want you back! _  
_Ha _  
_I want you back! _  
_Oh, I want you back _

At the end of the song, most of the crowd jumps up, including the four Warblers, whistling and screaming. Maybe I should try dating a Warbler.

A/N Review please! Sorry if its too short. Just trying out a new idea. More to come soon. Songs are: Dress and Tie by Charlene Kaye and Darren Criss, Alone by Heart, and I Want You Back by The Jackson 5. Again please review if you want me to continue


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Nick's (Warbler) POV

Now here's a problem that the 3-6 mafia can't solve... How do I land Rachel Berry as my girlfriend? I doubt Jeff can help me here. Especially since he seems to have the same goal in mind.

Rachel was so amazing in that number. Dazzling. I swear she stared at me the whole time. While I cheered for her, I noticed Jeff, Thad, and Wes cheering along almost as loudly as me. Seems like I may have some competition.

Rachel and I would be perfect together. We both love to sing, are born stars, and are fun-loving. But how do I beat Thad, Jeff, and Wes?

Hmm.. I thought Wes was exclusive to his gavels. I confront him about Rachel as the Warblers work on a last minute rehearsal in the green room at regionals

**_So raise your glass if you aren't wrong, in all the right ways..._**

"Hey Wes?"

"Yes, Nick?"

"I don't think Rachel Berry dates guys with 100s of wooden gavels. Besides, you wouldn't want to cheat on Isabelle." (His favorite gavel)

**_All my underdogs, we will never be, never be.._**

"Hey Thad"

"What, Nick?

"I was just wondering if Rachel Berry mocked you, sir?"

**_Anything but loud, and nitty gritty,_**

"Hey Jeff?"

"Hey dude. What's up?"

"That Rachel Berry is smokin', isn't she? I'm gonna go for her. Y'know, try and date her."

**_Dirty little freaks_**

By now, Wes, Thad, Jeff and I are attacking each other, throwing punches in every possible direction. They now seem to see me as competition.

Blaine screams "Guys, what is the problem?"

Nobody knows what to say, out of the four of us. Suddenly, I know how to solve this problem with the fight and land Rachel at the same time.

"It's the song! We're bored. It is too classic Warbler. We are sure to lose with the expected. But let's go unpredictable! I know what to do. " I then share my song ideas and volunteer to take the lead. Thad, Wes, and Jeff just glare at me. I smile, cause the beautiful Rachel Berry is as good as mine.

We are announced on the stage, and race to the stage as quickly as we can. Blaine explains our last minute song change and we are set to go. I take my place for the first song, myself and half of the Warblers strutting around. The music starts, and we go sexy all over the stage. I lead Blaine, Kurt, David, Thad, Wes, and Jeff, mostly walking, turning, using facial expressions and some slight dancing.

**_Hey you, don't want to love you on the telephone_**

**_You're hanging up and now I am all alone_**

**_Baby you got me doing dirt, doing dirt, doing dirt_**

**_And now I wanna fan you but you're off the run_**

**_My heart's exploding like a burning some_**

**_I know you like it when it hurts, when it hurts_**

**_Hold me we're dancing in the dark of the night_**

**_You're shining like a neon light_**

**_I light you up, when I get inside_**

**_So won't you touch me 'cause everybody's watching us now_**

**_We're putting on a show for the crowd_**

**_So turn it up baby make it loud_**

**_Hey you, say that you're only have and then_**

**_You call me up at 3am again_**

**_Baby you got me doing dirt, doing dirt, doing dirt_**

**_And now all that I got is just a microphone_**

**_To let you know that I am all alone_**

**_I know you like it when it hurts, when it hurts_**

**_Hold me we're dancing in the dark of the night_**

**_You're shining like a neon light_**

**_I light you up, when I get inside_**

**_So won't you touch me 'cause everybody's watching us now_**

**_We're putting on a show for the crowd_**

**_So turn it up baby make it loud_**

**_So right now, I wanna leave with you right now_**

**_I wanna be with you all night, in the car let's go_**

**_Yeah let's take it home, let's take it home, let's take it home_**

**_So right now, I wanna leave with you right now_**

**_I wanna be with you all night, in the car let's go_**

**_Yeah let's take it home, let's take it home, let's take it home_**

**_Hold me we're dancing in the dark of the night_**

**_You're shining like a neon light_**

**_I light you up, when I get inside_**

**_So won't you touch me? cause everybody's watching us now_**

**_We're putting on a show for the crowd_**

**_So turn it up baby make it loud_**

The crowd is shocked, but cheers anyway. I get into place for the second song, another Maroon 5 song, and stare into Rachel's eyes

**_I know your inside, you're feeling so hollow_**

**_And it's a hard pill for you to swallow_**

**_But I fall for you, I'll never recover_**

**_If I fall for you, I'll never be the same_**

**_I really want to love somebody_**

**_I really want to dance the night away_**

**_I know we're only half way there_**

**_But you take me all the way, you take me all the way_**

**_I really want to touch somebody_**

**_I think about you every single day_**

**_I know we're only half way there_**

**_But you take me all the way, you take me all the way_**

**_You're such a hard act for me to follow_**

**_Love me today don't leave me tomorrow, yeah_**

**_But I fall for you, I'll never recover_**

**_If I fall for you, I'll never be the same_**

**_I really want to love somebody_**

**_I really want to dance the night away_**

**_I know we're only half way there_**

**_But you take me all the way, you take me all the way_**

**_I really want to touch somebody_**

**_I think about you every single day_**

**_I know we're only half way there_**

**_But you take me all the way, you take me all the way_**

**_Oh, oh, oh, oh_**

**_I don't know where to start, I'm just a little lost_**

**_I wanna feel like we never gone, ever stopped_**

**_I don't what to do, I'm right in front of you_**

**_Asking you to stay, you should stay, stay with me tonight, yeah_**

**_I really want to love somebody_**

**_I really want to dance the night away_**

**_I know we're only half way there_**

**_But you take me all the way, you take me all the way_**

**_I really want to touch somebody_**

**_I think about you every single day_**

**_I know we're only half way there_**

**_But you take me all the way, you take me all the way_**

**_Oh, oh, oh, oh_**

**_You take me all the way, you take me all the way_**

The crowd seems to love me. I feel like a star. But sadlu, Rachel only looks a little bit surprised.

Maybe I can change her mind in the last song. Although I have to share the lead with Blaine, Kurt, Wes, Thad, Jeff, and David. We all show off our moves on the stage, taking turns, and I watch Rachel stare at all of us, mouth open. I remind myself to go up to her and ask her on a date later, but now I sing with all of the other Warblers.

**_Sugar_**

**_Sugar_**

**_mmm ... ooh_**

**_She sits alone waiting for suggestions_**

**_He's so nervous avoiding all her questions_**

**_His lips are dry, her heart is gently pounding_**

**_Don't you just know exactly what they're thinking?_**

**_If you want my body and you think I'm sexy_**

**_Come on, sugar, let me know_**

**_If you really need me just reach out and touch me_**

**_Come on, honey, tell me so_**

**_Tell me so, baby_**

**_He's acting shy looking for an answer_**

**_Come on, honey, let's spend the night together_**

**_Now hold on a minute before we go much further_**

**_Give me a dime so I can phone my mother_**

**_They catch a cab to his high rise apartment_**

**_At last he can tell her exactly what his heart meant_**

**_If you want my body and you think I'm sexy_**

**_Come on, sugar, let me know_**

**_If you really need me just reach out and touch me_**

**_Come on, sugar, let me so_**

**_His heart's beating like a drum_**

**_'Cause at last he's got his girl home_**

**_Relax, baby, now we are alone_**

**_(break)_**

**_They wake at dawn 'cause all the birds are singing_**

**_Two total strangers but that ain't what they're thinking_**

**_Outside it's cold, misty and it's raining_**

**_They got each other, neither one's complaining_**

**_He say's I'm sorry but I'm out of milk and coffee_**

**_Never mind, sugar, we can watch the early movie_**

**_If you want my body and you think I'm sexy_**

**_Come on, sugar, let me know_**

**_If you really need me just reach out and touch me_**

**_Come on, honey, tell me so_**

**_Tell me so, baby_**

We finish the song, then the other two teams gather onstage and we wait. Several minutes later, the judges come out and stand to announce the winner.

"The winner is: From McKinley High, the New Directions."

The members of the New Directions are extremely happy, especially Rachel.

Blaine says to us, "Well, guys, we gave it all we had. And had fun doing it. Thank you for the idea, Nick, I am sure we will use it again. Warblers, on the Dalton bus in 20."

All of the Warblers except Wes, Thad, Jeff and I. I start quickly walking toward Rachel and see they do the same.

A/N: Changed rating to M for suggestive lyrics because I am cautious! Like? Don't like? Questions? Suggestions? (please leave your suggestions) PM me or leave a review. I am thinking next episode are the dates with each guy...,Songs are : part of "Raise your glass." By Pink, "doin' dirt" by Maroon 5, "Love somebody" by Maroon 5, and "Do ya think I'm sexy?" From glee the warblers album. Review! Tell me what u think!


End file.
